rabbittyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ideas
Alexandria |-|•= |-|•= |-|•= |-|•= |} Abraam |Box = |History = Neither Boris (ბორის) nor Abraam (აბრაამ) were conceived or born under ideal circumstances. They are paternal half-brothers, and maternal cousins. In other words, they have the same father, but different mothers. And those mothers happen to each other's sister. Tamar (თამარ) and Endzela Gelashvili (ენძელა გელაშვილი) had a strained relationship to begin with. The sisters' mother Marina (მარინა) was a witch, while their father Pavle (პავლე) was a muggle. The elder sister, Tamar, inherited their father's muggleness. At least that's how their parents put it. But when little Endzela was born, she showed magical potential from the time she was a year old. Endzela was jealous of Tamar — she didn't have to worry about what weird things she might cause when she got mad, the muggle kids didn't look at her with that awful mixture of delight, curiosity, and horror — she was free of it all and normal, like everyone else. And Tamar envied Endzela — she was magic, special, she had the family birthright, wizarding people didn't look at her with pity and assure her for the millionth time that it was just fine that she was a squib. And that was all before Isidore Mdviani (ისიდორე მდივანი) entered the picture. He was Tamar's first. At first he seemed perfect. But then she found out the unforgivable truth: Isidore was a wizard. She quickly left him, taking their unborn child with her. When her son was born, she named him Boris Valerian (ბორის ვალერიან), rather than Bogoris Mdviani, which was the name they had planned. She changed her own name to match, Tamar Valerian (თამარ ვალერიან), in order to keep her son from ever questioning their different names. She hoped, and prayed he would never mention his strange, wizard father. But for Endzela, being magical wasn't an issue. It was about time she stopped hating something she couldn't control or change. It was her birthright after all, just like Tamar had always said. And with two magical parents, it was her son's, their son's, birthright too. But before Endzela's baby was born, the law caught up with Isidore. Or rather, Tamar pieced it together and turned him in. They showed up and took Isidore away, bound stiff with spells. And then he was back. Seven weeks later, he turned up on Endzela's doorstep. He said that he couldn't stay, this would be among the first places they'd look for him, but he had a plan. All she had to do was hang on, he'd get things sorted out. He also convinced her to give their baby her surname, his would only cause the boy trouble. Eight days after that, Endzela got word that they'd caught Isidore again. And this time they took special measures to prevent repeated escape. A top security solitary confinement cell. This delayed his next escape. By the time he got out again his youngest son Abraam Gelashvili (აბრაამ გელაშვილი) had been born. Endzela was indeed grateful that their son's name didn't match the one under the newspapers' Wanted headline. His first name, Abraam, had been chosen at the last minute. During the pregnancy she had planned to name him the modern version, Abram. But she changed her mind at the last minute and named him the rarer and more old-fashioned version of the name — a wizarding name most certainly. Abraam's first clear memory of his father is from when he was four years old. Isidore stayed for less than a week, and then he was gone. Abraam's whole life is dotted with these visits in a more-or-less steadily pattern. Once, when he was nine years old, Isidore came back just a three months after he left. But when Abraam was six and seven, they went almost two years without hearing from him. But most of the time, there was a visit once a year. Isidore's appearances were always anticipated, his departures were always followed by a melancholy feeling. All Endzela would ever say about it was that the plan didn't work out. Tamar and Endzela are estranged, but Marina and Pavle insist that family is family. They have open invitations extended to each daughter: When parenting is just too much for them, the boys are free to come stay with them for a while. Every time Tamar or Endzela had their son stay with their parents, Marina and Pavle are always quick to contact the other one, and talk that daughter into sending her son to say for a while too. Bebo da babuis sakhli is looking over Marina's shoulder while she brews, and her teaching him the basics of potions. It's the running and roaming and romping with Boris and his dog Dato. At age eleven, Abraam was sent to school abroad. He was getting older, and he was Isidore Mdviani's son. It would be better, safer for everyone, if he was far away from Georgia. So left for Hogwarts, armed with limited knowledge of English and his mother's old wand. |Personality = Abraam is shy, fitting the role of "the little one", as both the youngest of the brothers/cousins, and as the youngest in his year. A sweetheart truly, but prone to creative anguish. Abraam is an artist, truly and foremostly. Since he was a toddler, he's painted, drawn. He gets locked inside himself, ignoring his mother telling him he needs to eat or sleep, preferring to accept the consequences than to stop. And going hand-in-hand with being shy, he's sensitive, and it doesn't take too much to upset Abraam. And when he does, he has one of two reactions. One, he shuts down. Ignores everyone and everything, including hands waving in front of his face, and draws, gripping his pencil too tight. Or he'll explode, screaming and crying and throwing stuff, doing drastic and reckless things he would never do when calm. He can be restless in class, and then hyper-focus on things that matter to him, like art, or other things that interest him. |Appearance = Abraam looks a little like his mother — he has her dark eyes. But mostly he looks like his grandfather Pavle did when he was young; they have the same hair, same skin, same facial structure. And although Abraam doesn't look much like his father, it's just enough that if you're looking for the resemblance you can see it. |Trivia = *His birthday is August 31, the last day of August and the day before September 1st, making him the very youngest kid in his year at Hogwarts. *Abraam's whole life, his mother has drilled it into his head to never tell anyone about his father. It doesn't matter if you're getting married or on your death bed, never ever tell. Make up a reason you're going to school in the UK, deny that Boris is your brother, don't let it slip. *In Abraam's head, life is split into 4 parts. There's normalur ts’khovrebas, normal life with him and his mother. There's mama gamoch’ena, when his father comes. There's rch’eba dros bebo da babuis sakhli, the stays at his grandparents house, usually with Boris. And now there's hogvartsshi ts’khovreba, Hogwarts life. *He loves Tomek Sętowski's work. *Abraam writes in all lowercase letters. The Georgian alphabet, mkhedruli, doesn't have cases. Because of this, Abraam thinks cases are stupid, and since lowercase accounts for almost all the letters in a piece of writing, he writes all in lowercase. He also things the Latin alphabet is ugly, and as an artist, this is a bigger deal to him than you might think. To remedy thing, he writes in cursive, which is only a little bit ugly in his eyes. *He's always loved the kind of things his mother told him too stay away from, like fire, snakes, heights, and knives.}}